Descent to Dimentia
by Woodswolf
Summary: Down, down, down... The darkness crawls closer...


_(A/N): Another depressing story, all for you! Yay._

DESCENT TO DIMENTIA

The first thing you should know is that I'm dead. Or I will be soon, anyway.

I'm waiting for the life to be sucked out of me. It's coming, that day, that day that I hope comes soon. It's awful here, in the dark.

Once upon a time there were three memories in here, but I freed them... I threw them out of her reach. She can't have them.

Also, there were two others lost in this world... but they weren't dead. They were cold, so very cold, but they weren't dead. I freed them. They are safe. They don't know I freed them, though. They don't know where I am.

I don't know what they're doing.

But for now, I'm waiting, waiting, waiting...

I'm waiting for her to come here, for her to take me somewhere...

I don't know exactly where she'll take me. I know I haven't been there, though. I know I haven't.

But I know who has.

And so I enjoy my last moments here, in the dark, where I can't see anything.

It makes no difference. The pain is gone soon... I think. I don't know.

The ghosts haunt my mind, for now. Soon I won't remember them. I won't remember the lost memories...

And I won't remember the other lost ones...

And they won't know me...

I'll be different...

I'll be lost, and abandoned...

And see more join my ranks...

Those of us who lurk in the darkness...

I think of my past, my memories...

I'll lose it all, soon...

Everything will be gone...

I sit in the dark, and wait.

I think she wants my last memory to be of the dark...

...so that I can't tell the difference between when my past ends and the present begins...

...so that I'm more lost...

...so that I can't see...

...so that she knows that I feel pain, for I am the one that almost bested her...

I sit and wait.

I know that if I sleep, death will come faster.

But I must see my past first.

I must think of my memories...

I fear I will lose them...

...and be left with nothing and no one, in the dark.

I'm going insane in the dark.

I can't see.

I can't know.

I can't touch.

I can't feel.

Am I already dead?

Am I?

Where am I?

I'm lost...

Where is my mother?

The one who cared for me?

Where is she?

I'm lost, I'm abandoned.

The Beldam exists, she's behind the door... she's waiting.

I'm insane...

I can't find my way out.

The darkness presses in.

I see shades of gray.

And then I wonder.

Am I dead?

Am I?

Or is it just time?

I'm insane...

I'm insane, and in the dark, and dead.

Happy memories are gone...

There's just her...

The evil one behind the door...

It's too late...

I'm dead...

Or I think and hope I'm dead...

Or I'm dying...

Or I'm hoping I'm dying...

Am I insane?

Am I insane?

My voice echoes in the dark.

I know the echoes.

They are waiting for me.

They steal me to the dark.

And then I'm gone.

Am I insane?

The world is dead.

Or I'm dead.

The world is gone.

Or I'm gone.

And then I see myself, in a mirror, I think.

It's evil.

I see it.

Am I dead?

Am I insane?

Where has it gone?

I can't reach out to it...

I'm stopped by glass.

I'm seeing myself...

Or myself is seeing me...

I don't know what's real...

The world closes in on me.

All is black.

Simple thoughts.

Simple thoughts.

It's gone.

It's gone.

The world I knew.

The world I knew.

It's gone.

It's gone.

I think I'm dead.

I think I'm dead.

I see my eyes.

I see my eyes.

Is it a mirror?

Is it a mirror?

What's a mirror?

What's a mirror?

Where's my mother?

Where's my mother?

I see her.

I see her.

I run to her.

I run to her.

And I see the knife.

And I see the...

...

_(A/N): Someone knows where this comes from, but it's inspiring:_

_I watch and wait_  
><em> I'm filled with hate.<em>  
><em> I stand before<em>  
><em> The mighty shore,<em>  
><em> And wait and watch<em>  
><em> And lean on my crutch,<em>  
><em> For I will die<em>  
><em> And all will cry.<em>  
><em> But if I win<em>  
><em> Throughout this din,<em>  
><em> I may survive<em>  
><em> To see the world alive.<em>

_ Someone or something wants me dead_  
><em> It's filling the space in my head<em>  
><em> I watch and wait<em>  
><em> I'm filled with hate<em>  
><em> And the shore still mocks<em>  
><em> And mightly clocks<em>  
><em> Tick the time till my head turns to rocks.<em>

_~ WOODSWOLF ~  
><em>


End file.
